


Rare moment of intimacy

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry has once again convinced Merlin to stay for a nightcap.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Rare moment of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 76. Top Of Head Kisses

Even though there is a perfectly good couch less than a meter away from them, somehow, they’ve ended up sprawled on the floor.

Not that Merlin is surprised. It’s usually what happens whenever he stays for a nightcap at Harry’s. If one can call most of a bottle of scotch shared between two a nightcap. Which Merlin chooses to do. It’s not like there’s anyone to contradict him right now.

Well there’s Harry, but for one, he’s the one who insists on calling it that way as if it makes it any more proper and for two… Well, for two he is in no state to argue anything.

“You’re heavy,” he pushes against Harry’s head half-heartedly, knowing from past experience there is no moving the man now that he’s settled for the night. At least Merlin managed to nabbed a cushion before they made it to the floor. When exactly that was however, he cannot tell and to be honest, he can’t be bothered to try to remember. As long as his head is not laying directly onto the hard floor.

Harry mumbles something, probably in protest to Merlin’s calling him heavy, but the words are too slurred by both alcohol and sleep to be intelligible. He does shuffle around until he’s got an arm thrown around Merlin’s waist and their legs entangled and while it doesn’t make him in any way less heavy, it’s not uncomfortable either. It’s a bit like having a warm weighted blanket on him.

Harry hums a sound of vague enquiry which Merlin only understands thanks to the five years he’s spent as his primary handler. And while he would do without the constant worrying when the man is on mission, he’ll never complain about knowing him so completely, especially not during those rare moment of intimacy.

He raises his head slightly until he can feel Harry’s hair against his lips, smiling into the curls. He likes it better that way, when Harry doesn’t try to tame every aspects of himself.

“Yeah, you’re good now. Sleep.”

Harry sighs with what is obvious contentment, the hand over his waist searching blindly until it grasps Merlin’s.

Merlin links their fingers together and presses a last kiss on top of Harry’s head before lying back down on his cushion.

He barely has the time to wonder if one day they’ll make it to Harry’s bed before sleep also claims him.


End file.
